


short n soft content

by dazesanddoodles



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, but there are still words, idk - Freeform, like no dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazesanddoodles/pseuds/dazesanddoodles
Summary: a small oneshot because that was the vibe this fic was giving me
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	short n soft content

**Author's Note:**

> i legit just wanted soft boyfs so thats exactly what i served

He was the only one who could touch his boyfriend’s hair. It wasn’t something he knew at first. Carlos never told him. He just noticed that his boyfriend just avoided letting most people touch his hair. 

Seb considered asking why.

He could have done it right then, while he was running a hand through said boyfriend’s hair. A light breeze blew through the park where they were having their picnic. Carlos was reclined across his chest and stomach, in a way reminiscent of Benvolio, the most affectionate of his cats, and he could have asked.

Carlos glanced away from the sky to look up at him. He said three words.

Seb repeated them without hesitation.

They both smiled at each other.

Carlos looked back to the sky and Seb let go of his question.

  
‘ _I’d guess I have my answer already_.’


End file.
